Farshire Acres
Human (450) * Dwarf (100) * High Elf (50)|Religions = The Holy Light * Church of Tyr|Government = Clerisy/Mayoral|Ruler = Orvyn Grelmont|rulertitle = Prelate|Location = Western Plaguelands|Currency = *Gold Sovereign *Silver Groat *Copper Penny|Imports = *Wood *Furniture *Pottery *Various Luxury Goods|Exports = *Silver *Coal *Iron *Cider *Ale|Allegiance = Holy Order of Tyr|Status = Thriving|caption = Protection for all Faithful under the Aegis of the Light and Holy Tyr|image = Farshire-0.jpg|Demonym = Lordaeronian|Vice Ruler = Dalewood Mayor|vicerulertitle = Mayor}}''Farshire Acres is a small independent religious commune nestled within a narrow valley within the Western Plaguelands just west of Andorhal on the south side of the river. After a change of hands, it is currently controlled by Prelate Orvyn Grelmont, used as a Monastery of the Church of Tyr, training Clerics and War-Clerics for the Holy Order of Tyr's Clerisy. It is a bastion of faith within the Plaguelands.'' The Prelate, or High Lector oversees all matters relating to the training of the Clerisy. It is one of the few bastions of Light within the Plaguelands and welcomes anyone faithful to the Light or otherwise, given that they abide by the laws of the Church of Tyr. History Farshire Acres does not boast a long storied past. It's beginnings are recent and humble. It's progression has gone from a ruined town gripped by the plague, to a weary and scantily defended enclave of zealots, into a prosperous, well-defended bastion of Faith. Today it stands as one of the enclaves of the Church of Tyr. Pre-Third War Before the third war, Farshire was known as Dalewood, and the size was nothing more then a simple fishing village on the banks of Dalewood lake, due north of Andorhal. Life there was all but exciting, a daily routine consisting of waking, labouring, eating and sleeping. When the Scourge griped the lands of Lordaeron and much of it's inhabitant crumbled under the ravaging Plague, it's citizens were all but exterminated. For years after the plague it dwelled in isolation, rotting away within the growing forests of Dalewood which had now overgrown the sleepy fishing town. Relatively cleared of forsaken, however, the ruins of Andorhal due east seem to attract much of the walking husks. This left Dalewood to be un-occupied for almost the entirety of the period after the Third War (with the exception of squatters) until 33 L.C. Reconstruction in 33 L.C When the site was found by the zealous order of warrior priests who ferverently followed the Light's teaching, it was quickly occupied as a staging ground for it's attacks onto the rampant Scourge and Forsaken, fighting tooth and nail for some control of the Plaguelands and of Andorhal. While living conditions within the settlement was negligible, the faith instilled within these Zealots allowed them to continue the fight. Within a few months they had managed to grow to a size-able body of two hundred strong. The numerous zealots were now able to better safeguard the valley entrance, establishing a roughshod fort and perimeter wooden pallisade for immediate defence, surrounded by a spiked ditch. With some security ensured by the years 34 L.C, a steady flock of survivors of the Plaguelands trickled in. These civilians either pledge themselves to the zealous order, or served the Light in working the fields and bettering the livelihood of their neighbors and themselves in return. In 36 L.C, the town had grown to around 300, with the monastery having around 100 faithful clerics, split between scholarly duties, and military defense duties. By then, Farshire Abbey had finished construction and the thriving town brought new trade opportunities with the Argent Crusade and the Alliance through the nearby Wildhammer Dwarves. With a growing prosperity, the Abbey was able to finance an improved defense structure, investing in a stone fort. In 37 L.C the construction of the defense structures was complete and Farshire Acres entered its Golden Age. With renewed trade, alliances with the WIldhammer Dwarves and fealty to the Sovereign Order, Farshire Acres could now secure it's position as both a commercial hub and enclave of the Light. While it's overall influence within the Eastern Kingdoms is minimal, the effect they have within the Plaguelands is not unheard of. Lordaeron Restored and the Future of Farshire Abbey In the days preceeding the dawning of the 39th year of the Lotharian Calendar, Farshire Acres and the two religious bodies within it's lands: The Light's Militant and the Watchful Hand, adopted the Church of Tyr, welcoming the Holy Order of Tyr with open arms as a means to unify Lordaeron while not directly alligning themselves with the Church of the Holy Light. Within the Church of Tyr, those faithful at the Abbey found a common dond of brotherhood and familiarity. Those at Farshire Abbey lended their Clerical knowledge and martial skills to training the Clerisy of the Holy Order of Tyr. Almost all of the existing members remained and joined under the Church of Tyr, and the few who parted ways were shortly replaced with a new influx of Neophytes who came to deepen their knowledge and faith. Historical Conflicts Through it's young history, Farshire Acres has had notable issues with not only the Forsaken, but with the Scarlet Crusaders as well. In 34 L.C most notably, they ran into an altercation with some Scarlet remnants. (WIP) Layout Dalewood and Dalewood Lake The town of Dalewood is home to some 300 civilians and temporary guests taking refuge in the Plaguelands. It is nestled right along the banks of Dalewood Lake, offering a wide dock along the east side of the town where it is always busy with fishermen. The waters of dalewood lake are curiously lively with fish, the work of the Argent Crusade and Cenarion Circle further up in the plaguelands having a positive effect on it. The townspeople works the wheat fields and mills, providing food and work the mines and blacksmith, providing arms, armor and minerals. There is also a small market where goods are sold and traded. Farshire Abbey Farshire Abbey is comprised of the Chapel and Monastery, both of which are linked to a central courtyard. The Chapel is the center for all religious ceremonies and inductions, while the monastery is home to the living quarters of the Acolytes, as well as the library, mess hall and storage room. The central courtyard is divided into a green space populated with flowers and gardens, and another half reserved for martial training and sparring. Here they train their body, and their mind in service to the Light. Fort Cowen and Erod's Watch Fort Cowen is nestled along the western mountains and serves as the main garrison for it's military troops. It hosts many of the Light Militants within it's walls while they are on active duty. They train more rigorously then the other disciples. The armory is also located here and from the fort. Along the main road is Erod's watch, a stout tower of stone with a wide base surrounded by a few cottages. It serves as a way point for travelers to rest as well as a sentry point for all those entering and exiting the Acres. Newstead What started out as a small camp, Newstead was originally a fortification where the Light's Militant and the Sovereign Order mustered for battle against the Forsaken held Andorhal. Since then it has fought many bloody battle across the bridge, seeing the bridge itself destroyed and rebuilt twice from the constant warfare. After the fall of the Undercity and the loosening grasp of the Forsaken on the Plaguelands, a township has begun forming. This town stead is among the first stops any traveler will make since it lies on the direct route in and out of the Acres intersecting with the road to Northern Andorhal. Production Despite it's relative isolation, Farshire Acres has thrived and survived primarily due to it's production which it uses to trade with not only the Argent Crusade, but the Scarlet Crusade on certain occasions, the Alliance forces (mainly Wildhammer Dwarves) given the trade routes are clear of Forsaken, and even trade with the Sin'Dorei of Quel'Thalas, and the pockets Quel'Dorei who remain in the North. Iron, Coal and Silver Mines Farshire mines have a rich supply of Iron, Coal and Silver. The Iron and Coal are used for finer weapons which are sold and traded for profit, and the Iron is used for weapons and armor. The silver as a commodity is made into ornaments and religious items for ceremony in addition to being minted. Apple Orchards and Barley Fields The regrowth among Farshire Acres has been something of a miracle. The Acres are host to not only wheat fields, but a large orchard of apple tress. These apples are harvested and brewed into a fine cider, sweet and light, packing more of a punch then many beers. The cider from Farshire is particularly adored by the dwarves of the Aerie, as much as it is adored by the Quel'Dorei who have an affinity for the more refined things in life such as cider. Threats Threats in the area are many. Not only is there a growing presence of Forsaken, but Scourge still roam in random packs. The Gnolls are of particular trouble, often running off with supplies and ransacking wheat fields, causing whole harvests to wilt. The wildlife since the regrowth on the part of the Cenarion Circle have returned to a more passive sedated mode of life, causing little trouble for travelers minding their own, and make for excellent game to hunt. Government and Structure (Defunct-Archived) The Acres were once governed by a council of 3 Prelates selected from the body of Acolytes. Each is responsible for different parts of the community. There is the seat of the Captain of the Watch, the seat of the Chief Lector, and the seat of the Provisions Overseer. Captain of the Watch The seat of the Captain of the Watch is one of the 3 Elects who is in charge of all matters relating to the defense of Farshire Acres and Farshire Abbey, as well as the martial training of the Brothers. The Elect which holds the office is given the title of "Watch Captain". The current sitting Elect is Erod Hawthorn who was a personal favorite of Orvynn's. He leads the the Light's Militant with a strict rule of law and discipline. While mercy and compassion are held dear to him, the sanctity of Farshire Acres paramount and he believes those who call it their homes are bound to defend it to their last breath for it is the Light's bastion in the Plaguelands and a sanctuary for all faithful. Light's Militant The Light's Militant are the Military branch of Farshire Abbey, tasked with the defense of the Abbey and the lands encompassed within the Acres. They regularly lead patrols and forays outside the walls into the Plaguelands and routinely patrol the walls. They drill from dawn to dusk if not taking care of other duties, honing their skills and endurance. Despite being a militarized branch, they are among the most faithful of the Acolytes, some adopting a zealous faith towards the Light and the Abbey. They are humble followers of the Light at a basis, and this is reflected in their garb. They keep their brown priest robes and equip a plate cuirass and mail undercoat, made of Iron harvested from the mines. Their choice of weapon is either a spear and shield, mace and shield, or sword and shield, with only a few favoring two-handed maces. Some are equally adept with Bows. These archers usually have the duty of guarding the wall and gate. Like all the Brothers of Farshire Acres, their heads are shaved bald. Chief Lector The seat of the Chief Lector is charged with overseeing the monastic teachings and inner working of the abbey. They are charged with not only teaching the Acolytes, but maintaining the Library, Records and leads the Abbey in religious ceremonies. The Chief Lector holds the title of "Preator". The current Chief Lector is Adrian Colden, and older man who keeps to himself and the Abbey and rarely leaves the walls of the Abbey courtyard. Acolytes The Acolytes are the main body of the Disciples that make up the Brothers of Farshire Acres. Upon joining and begining their training, they are given simple brown robes and their heads are shaven. They follow a strict regiment of education and routine. They often are hard at work at transcribing books and records as well as tend to the Orchards and cider production. Provisions Overseer The seat of the Provisions Overseer is charged with ensuring proper production quotas are maintained in Mineral output, Wheat harvesting and Cider production. In addition they are tasked with ensuring all supplies the Abbey and Farshire Acres requires is available at hand. Food, books, arms, armor, clothing. The Provisions Overseer holds the title of "Provisioner". The current Provisions Overseer is Doran Caerreck, a stout man who shares an affinity for the simpler things in life such as agriculture and cider production which he considers all in the Light's work. He is often the most generous of the 3 prelates and the most compassionate. Category:Sovereign Order Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Religious Sites Category:Towns Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Western Plaguelands Locations